Entre dos mundos ( Amor entre el Jpop y el Visual Kei )
by ryumitan21
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke un no tan conocido artista del Visual Kei conoce a Haruno Sakura, cantante de Jpop. Dos mundos diferentes para personas que carecen de sentimientos. Pero... ¿Qué pasa si una de esas partes está comprometida? ¿Se arriesgaría si la otra parte es tan famosa como un presidente? Habrá que averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Las bandas que se colocan aquí existen, para darle más credibilidad pero serán cambiados a conveniencia de como quiero llevar la historia..Los personajes son de total Autoría de Masashi Kishimoto yo los tomo para darles una buena historia.**

El mundo del Visual Kei es un mundo diferente, un mundo diferente si no estás acostumbrado a las excentricidades que muchas veces sus distintos grupos arraigados al mismo pueden traer. Los disparejos estilos en este concepto van de acuerdo a gustos y colores. Las voces, los tonos, la diferentes formas en como los grupos llevan sus actividades. Jiluka un grupo de metal llevado por cuatro personas distintas pero parejas era conocido por ser un grupo de metal pesado, con pasión. Admirado por acoplarse a sus integrantes cada concepto extravagante y por la unión de cada uno lo hacían únicos pero poco conocidos. Iban y venían en un vaivén de adrenalina, ellos y todo lo que hacían era divertirse mientras hacían su trabajo después de todo, a eso era a lo que se dedicaban. A divertirse mientras divertían a los otros.

Como era un grupo poco conocido, no les importaba el qué dirán, nadie los tomaba tan en serio como para sentir que debían acoplarse al ir y venir, pocos eran su fan, pero lo eran de corazón. Se encontraba el vocalista principal Uzumaki Naruto el que con su simpleza y su potente voz encantaba a los seguidores. El segundo en su guitarra eléctrica Kiba Inuzuka el cuál con su excentricidad le daba el aspecto no sobrio al grupo. Tanto como la batería el más serio de todos Sai, como lo conocían al desconocer de su apellido. Era el más serio y el que menos hablaba en las entrevistas pero cada que lo hacía llevaba un ademán de sarcasmo que lo hacía ser el gracioso del grupo. Y por último pero no menos importante el bajista y segunda voz del grupo Uchiha Sasuke. Su manera de ser y de callar lo llevaba a tener el grupo del "depresivo" del grupo, al cual no le podías sacar fácilmente una sonrisa. O es lo que los fans pretendían dirigir al momento en el que lo conocieron.

Sus apariciones en televisión se hicieron más y más, pero en horarios o programas poco comunes, después de todo recién iban al estrellato de manera respetable y adentrándose entre grandes como lo eran XJAPAN, Versailles, Dir in Grey entre otros.

Sus tour aunque iban solo de prefecturas dentro de Japón, eran la felicidad entre ellos. No tenían escándalos porque a nadie le importaba, ocultaban sus edades y salían a emborracharse un día u otro, después de sus prácticas. Subían toda clase de fanservice a sus redes sociales y lo máximo que probaban era la satisfacción de un nuevo día haciendo lo que les gustaba. Pero… como en toda historia tenía un pero. Pero… ¿Qué harían si uno de ellos se volvía en otro mundo? Su prohibición era arruinarlo en grande que no les permita moverse a cualquier parte. ¿Qué pasaría sí…? Era su miedo ante ese mundo de insinuaciones entre famosos. Y entre bandas de Visual Kei que se trataban de respetar. "No traigas a nadie de otro mundo al nuestro" decía el líder en repetidas ocasiones para que no pasara a peores.

Uhiha como preferían llamarlo al bajista en forma de broma, era uno de los más dedicados a su bajo. Le encantaba entonar las canciones que sus amigos podrían crear en conjunto y es el que más interesado estaba de no crear problemas en sus puntos de partida para no arruinar lo que llevaban logrando con su grupo.

Uno de esos logros se vio reflejado cuando los invitaron a NHK para presentarse como un nuevo grupo, una gran televisora que los deseaba de lleno para ser conocidos en un especial de la noche. Sus amigos animados habían aceptado y pretendiendo no darle importancia habrían llegado tan solo 10 minutos tarde, algo gracioso para todos. Igual no se iban a presentar todavía. Sasuke no quería tanta distracción, comenzó a leer la partitura hasta que algo lo sacó de sus ensueños. Aquel algo era un olor, que embriaga todos sus sentidos.

Aquel olor a frambuesa venía acompañado a unos pasos fuertes que resonaban por todo el lugar, aquel sonido despertó la curiosidad del casi menor de la banda. Sasuke nunca se había interesado por nada más que él y su grupo antes de una presentación por lo que la atracción que obtenía en ese momento distraía por completo sus sentidos y su concentración a las notas que debía entonar con su bajo.

¿Quién tenía aquel olor tan encantador y aquella presencia tan ensordecedora? Una risa casi cerca de él hizo que su rostro se girara a la misma dirección. Ahí se encontraba un reconocido rostro de pantalla al igual que él. Abrió sus ojos observando detalladamente su delgada silueta y aquella sonrisa encantadora que se formaba en su rostro mientras hablaba con el dueño de la televisora donde ambos grupos se encontraban para presentaciones y programas por separado. ¿Quién diría que en ese momento se encontraría con alguien así de imponente? Sabía que su grupo no tenía tantos adeptos como los de aquella chica que solo conocía por televisión o encuentros lejanos como los de aquella vez, pero lo que era cierto es que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente atrapado bajo sus encantos.

¿Su nombre? Haruno Sakura o es como la llamaron para entrar "al aire" en ese momento. Regresó su rostro ante Naruto uno de los vocalistas de su grupo que lo llamaba para que despertase de su ensueño.

—Ya…ya. Tierra llamando a Sasuke—. Dijo mientras observaba la misma dirección hacia donde su amigo veía y encontraba el hilo de aquella imagen que provocó que este forjara una sonrisa en los labios del mayor, al ver que este se encontraba embelesado con la última en ingresar al estudio.

—Olvídalo, Sasuke. Está fuera de tu ligue… además corre el rumor de que ella ya está comprometida. Los fans te matarían, su supuesto prometido te matará, además nuestros géneros son tan distintos, casi dos mundos diferentes—. Para apartar aquel ambiente pesado, pensaba que su amigo lo tomaría de broma, hasta que Sasuke se giró hacia él, mostrando una expresión en desconcierto. ¿Acaso de verdad pensaba demasiado sobre sus palabras?

—Mghn—. Fue la única respuesta del peli moreno, sintiendo como si su corazón se hacía pedazos sin siquiera haber comenzado. Un manager casi furioso dejó la conversación de lado para que entrasen al programa que les correspondía a ellos. Esperaba salir y tener la oportunidad de hablarle. ¿Ella se asustaría de la excentricidad de él? No lo sabía pero es algo que iba a averiguar.

Casi una hora y media después, y luego de los agradecimientos a los que los acogieron, rechazó la invitación a tomar con sus compañeros, teniendo la esperanza de poder encontrarse de casualidad con la menor, o es lo que creía que era ella. Salió corriendo, sin olvidarse de su chaqueta y celular. Sin cambio alguno de ropa escuchó que las integrantes de Scandal iban por el parqueadero norte. El cuál estaba alejado, pero esperaba llegar. Corría como sí que su vida dependiese de ello, contando los segundos en su cabeza y tratando que su silueta llamativa, no llamara tanto la atención. ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron? ¿Cinco? No lo sabía pero corría, no sintiendo que sus botas lastimaban en algo sus pies.

Llegado al estacionamiento comenzó a buscar auto por auto mientras su paso no disminuía el ritmo, encontrándose con un escenario ¿Cómico? Pero desalentador. Aquella mujer la cuál deseaba conocer, se encontraba besando a un hombre que desconocía mientras era fuertemente abrazada. Los ojos de sorpresa y dolor se encontraban en la no tan visible imagen de Sasuke que representaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué no podía ser él? ¿Por qué pensaba eso en este momento aun cuando no la conocía como debía? Viendo a ese hombre alejarse y antes de que tomase camino aparte, se acercó con el mayor cansancio del mundo, esperando que su sudor no sea visible y realizando una reverencia ante la que pensaba era menor decidió hablar.

—¡ESPERE! —. Dijo mientras se reincorporaba y esperaba que la peli rosa no se asustará de él.

—Creo que me he enamorado de usted—. Pronunció sin vacilar y agitado, esperando no asustar a su contraria. Después de todo también era algo difícil que ella lo conociese, sus géneros eran totalmente distintos y su grupo aún no alcanzaba la fama de la de ella, tan solo esperaba que no creyese que fuese un fan y decidiera llamar a la policía por tan alocadas palabras que él pronunciaba como un acosador. Pero para Sasuke era la primera vez que cometía esa locura, su primera vez y no entendía el por qué.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Qué lograste con esto?

**Aclaración: No estoy en contra de los drags, más bien los amo con locura, pero no faltará el que se ofenda por nombrarlos ¿? Así que espero disfruten del nuevo capítulo. Entenderán por qué lo aclaré luego. 3**

Un golpe en la nuca hizo que lo levantasen de su ensueño. ¿Quién era capaz de tan solo atreverse a golpear al malhumorado Uchiha en ese momento? Su mirada asesina, buscó al culpable. Una sonrisa de par en par era lo primero que encontró de aquel culpable en el peor momento. Ese incidente iba a ocasionar una guerra.

— ¿Acaso deseas morir Dobe? —. Pronunció con el mayor malhumor posible que retenía contra el peli rubio. Después de aquella vergüenza no premeditada sus sentidos no se encontraban en total compostura. ¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto? ¿Mató a todo un país en su vida pasada? ¿Fue un emo vengativo por sed de venganza contra su propia aldea cuando supo el sacrificio de su hermano mayor? No, ni siquiera sabía por qué pensó en lo último si su hermano era la alegría de la familia, lo era. Este había sido trasladado al distrito de Shibuya donde trabajaba como jefe de medicina en el Aiiku Hospital, en cambio él que había dejado a mitad su carrera de medicina, se decidió por formar una banda con sus amigos de Visual Kei la cual progresaba de a poco, pero no ponían para nada contentos a sus familiares. Ni siquiera eran tan conocidos como para que su padre no lo mirase mal.

—Yah, yah. Calma ttebayo, solo quería que quites esa cara de amargado que cargas ahora, teme—. Bromeó su rubio amigo mientras se observaba al espejo, era el final de una de las giras que ellos hacían dentro del distrito rojo de Tokio a escondidas, bajo un seudónimo para seguir tocando su música. Era tiempo de cambiar, de pasar al maquillaje pesado por un rostro limpio y sonriente. Después de todo cuando el telón caía, tenían empleos normales. Era la suerte de los que aún no eran reconocidos ni siquiera por el maquillaje extenuante colocado en sus rostros.

—Mejor anda y ponte ropa normal. Por un rechazo no va a acabar el mundo. ¿No? ¿Sasuke? — Aquellas palabras que dijo su moreno amigo fueron el acabose. ¿Acaso el rubio había hablado la pena que pasó con la joven guitarrista de Scandal? Frunció su boca en modo de disgusto. El recordar el mal sabor de lo ocurrido no era grato por nada.

— _Creo que me he enamorado de usted—, Pronunció sin vacilar y agitado, esperando no asustar a su contraria. Después de todo también era algo difícil que ella lo conociese, sus géneros eran totalmente distintos y su grupo aún no alcanzaba la fama de la de ella, tan solo esperaba que no creyese que fuese un fan y decidiera llamar a la policía por tan alocadas palabras que él pronunciaba como un acosador. Pero para Sasuke era la primera vez que cometía esa locura, su primera vez y no entendía el por qué._

 _Pero esperen…_

 _¿Qué no lo malentienda? ¡Ya era lo suficiente malo como para poder proseguir mirándola al rostro! Su actitud despreocupada, no cabía por ningún motivo en lo que acababa de hacer. Pareciera un adolescente enamorado con hormonas altamente alborotadas, no era ningún chiquillo. Esto no era lo que una persona de 27 años de vida haría. Pensaba en varios casos, como cuando iba a la casa de sus amigos de infancia como los Hyuuga y el primo de Hinata, amigo principal del rubio y el peli azul les mostraba cuando robaba las revistas de la pequeña Hina y leía en voz alta solo para burlarse de aquellas noticias juveniles que hablaban jóvenes mayores a ellos, sí ellos no serían definitivamente como esos pubertos. A sus 14 años habían decidido no caer en esa clase de bajezas._

 _Definitivamente nunca serían el "trágame tierra" ni cuando muriesen. ¿Acaso no recordaba que era su gusto el reírse a carcajadas de lo que ponían en esas páginas?_

 _Cosas como:_

" _Chico de 17 años. Estudiante de Secundaria, Tokio"_

"— _Me le confesé a mi profesora de instituto, no me di cuenta que media clase estaba atrás de ella. Y recibí un rechazo en frente de su prometido. El profesor de gimnasia. ¿Qué decir? Solo trágame tierra—"_

" _Chico de 16 años. Amante del BL y shoujo"_

"— _La chica que me gusta piensa que soy homosexual porque me gusta el BL ¿Quién puede dejar que me trague la tierra? —"_

 _Aquellas locuras cometidas por sus compatriotas era lo que menos pensaba haría. Eran casos extremos, es más. ¿Qué clase de chico mandaría sus experiencias a páginas de adolescentes? Nunca, ni en un millón de años un Uchiha lo haría, mandar aquellas experiencias, ni mucho menos realizaría tales actos para encontrar su desdicha andante._

 **Eso era lo que creía hasta que el mismo deseo que lo tragase la tierra.**

— _¿Eh? —._

 _Pronunció una asustada y acalorada peli rosa en ese momento. Sus mejillas teñidas bajo un tono carmín y sus labios un poco hinchados reflejaban la pureza de aquel beso antes tendido con la persona que lo acompañaba un poco antes de ser encontrada y haber recibido aquella confesión alocada. Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, aquel hombre con cabello alborotado lucía agotado. También cansado. Y su maquillaje algo corrido, lucía ojeras por el delineador y las sombras de igual manera, no sabía si ese era el efecto de aquel chico pero no le causaba ni paz ni emoción._

— _¿Perdón? ¿Eres mi fan? —._

 _Sonrió casi comprendiendo lo que ocurría, ya muchas veces se le habían acercado con esas suposiciones, así que no era la primera vez que esto ocurría. Muchos de sus fans estaban enamorada de ella y de sus amigas por lo que esto, ya era pan de cada día. Recordó que justo en la mañana alguien le había ofrecido casarse con ella. Y una sonrisa se había forjado en mil y una ocurrencias que le pasaba a ella y sus amigas. Pero recordaba lo que hizo. ¡Sí, era eso! Al término de decir estas palabras, comenzó a rebuscar en su maleta algo desconocido para el contrario._

— _No. Yo… — No alcanzó a completar con su frase cuando la peli rosa estiró un pequeño sobre a las manos de su contrario._

— _Toma, sé que es poco común. Pero son fotos autografiadas de mí y de algunas de nosotras. ¡Gracias, espero nos sigas acompañando!—. Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en los labiales de la guitarrista mientras los ojos casi completamente abiertos del bajista la observaban. No deseaba hablar, no tenía los ánimos suficientes para hacerlo. Pero vibraba en su corazón el latido que solo el bajo le provocaba. Sin decir alguna palabra lo había entendido._

 **Esto era una derrota, una derrota de un juego que ni había iniciado.**

— _Sakuuu! Ya vamos—. Escuchó de lejos gritar, apenas una melena rubia se observaba de la voz proveniente que llamaba a la mujer enfrente de él. — ¡Ya sé! —. Gritó la misma, girándose hacia el chico que le había confesado aquello. Realizando una venia, terminó acotando con lo último que sería el arma de doble filo para su corazón. —Esfuérzate, no cualquiera en estos días intentaría vestirse como un drag y los admiro. ¡Para la próxima déjame ver más de tus trabajos!—. Rió con su diestra colocada en sus labios y haciéndole de la mano se alejó sin mirar para atrás._

 _¿Acaso esa chica le había dicho drag? ¡Tenía ese estilo porque salía de una presentación no porque era un drag! ¿No sabía que en Japón la moda del Visual Kei era extremadamente conocida, quizá no todos los grupos y el suyo no era tan sobrio pero llevaban su propio estilo. Un malhumor inédito se formó desde ese día, esperaba que por lo menos ella supiera quien era él. Esperaba coincidir en algo a sus gustos, pero no. La jodida manía de arruinarlo sin saberlo se encontraba presente. Aquel día, fue a la casa del Usuratonkachi porque ellos iban a celebrar su propia fiesta y es algo que a pesar de que había negado fue. Habló con Naruto indicándole todos los problemas que hubieron, algo que alcohol provocó porque ni muerto estaría en sus planes decirlo. Muerto no, pero borracho sí, pensó Sai mientras con una leve sonrisa escuchaba hablar al menor con el líder del grupo. Su rechazo y la manera en como lo trató iban a hacer escudo para no volver a cometer una locura por igual._

 _Al día siguiente golpeó a Naruto para que este guardara el secreto. No estaban muy borrachos pero si lo suficiente para que su lengua se aflojase, desconociendo que Sai también estaba presente en su conversación. Unos cuantos moretones que fueron ocultados más tarde demostraban la clase de amistad "divertida" que llevaban._

 **Y ahí estaba él. Sai hablando de su encuentro con aquella guitarrista.**

—¿De qué están hablando chicos? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? _—._ Preguntó un divertido Kiba al ver el rostro enojado de Sasuke y uno contrariado de Naruto. Él no había escuchado nada de esto al ser el único que el alcohol lo había cegado y peor en ese momento que fue el primero en alistarse para ir a descansar a su departamento.

— _¡YAH!_ ¿Me están dejando afuera de nuevo? _—._ Pronunció algo disgustado viendo el rostro de todos, sabía que quizá él era el más perdido, el más distraido del grupo pero no quitaba que también era parte del grupo y de la amistad que habían forjado hace años.

—De nada, perro oloroso, solo era un chiste que nadie lo tomó a broma _—._ Dijo el peli moreno mientras hacía un ademán de adiós con su zurda. Nos vemos mañana en el estudio, dijo con aquella risa fingida de zorro que a veces mostraba por molestar a los presentes.

Aquella maldita sonrisa de zorro que en este momento el Uchiha deseaba golpear.

—¡Bueno! También me voy. Nos vemos chicos, no se olviden el fin de semana hay que asistir al evento de bandas que organiza la compañía _—_. Se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras se disponía a correr. Siempre llevaba prisa, y más cuando era acompañado por aquella modelo francesa con la cuál solía pelear debido a sus contrariedades en el amor a los perros y ella a los gatos, seguramente la iría a disfrutar en ese momento.

Un sonoro suspiró salió del bajista mientras se paraba a recoger sus cosas, él había decidido ir a cambiarse en su departamento y no como todos que ya tomaban el camino de la normalidad. Se despidió de su amigo rubio que con su cabeza casi colorida la había inclinado y hecho de la mano para retirarse de ahí.

Solo sabía que ese día no acabaría, ahí a pesar de las altas horas de la noche en la que salía del barrio rojo de Japón. Del bar, salió a buscar su moto. Tomó las debidas precauciones como el casco y luego se colocó el abrigo para tapar la desnudez de sus brazos en el frío clima que les ofrecía Japón para esa época del año. Sin nada en su mente, se dirigió de lleno al centro de Tokio en uno de los departamentos más caros de la ciudad. ¿De algo le convenía que su familia sea dueña de los Hospitales Uchiha? No lo sabía, pero a pesar del disgusto a su trabajo nunca dejaron de apoyarlo.

Al llegar a su hogar, arrojó todo en la mesa de noche que se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal. Tomó el control prendiendo su televisor plasma que ocupaba casi toda la pared y fue a coger aquel desmaquillante que su maquillista les había proporcionado a cada uno de los chicos para que su piel no se estropeara.

Desde lejos podía oír el sonido del televisor. Risas de mujeres se hallaban en el. Y una voz conocida se encontraba presente.

— _¡Sí!_ Exactamente. Nosotras apoyaremos en la reunión de bandas que se dará en el centro de convenciones. Será un concierto de VK y JPop unido. Estamos ansiosas porque ya estén comprando las entradas _—._ Rió sutilmente, aquella risa la conocía desde pequeño. Era la prima del Hyuuga. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Hi…

—Hinata _—._ Alguien contestó por él, era la voz conocida por él saliendo del televisor. Casi corriendo se presentó en la sala con el trapo en el rostro mientras se limpiaba el maquillaje. ¡Era la chica que lo confundió con un fan! ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera las había escuchado solo sabía que eran más famosas en todo sentido.

Con todo el interés del mundo se sentó en el mueble retirándose los zapatos. Y acomodándose mientras terminaba de limpiarse su rostro, para seguir oyendo con total comprensión lo que ellas decían. ¿La volvería a ver en el concierto de bandas?

—Sí, nosotras también iremos _—._ Como sí que ellas respondieran a todas sus preguntas, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que ellas estarían ahí, estarían en el mismo evento y demostraría todo su potencial. Ella lo vería, ella conocería el potencial que tenían, que él tenía. No sería un simple "drag" como ella lo confundió. Sabría lo equivocada que estaba, que se encontraba, le iba a demostrar que él iba a escalar tan alto para que lo reconociese. No solo ella sino también su familia, aquello era su batalla.

 _ **¿Qué lograste con todo esto Uchiha?**_

 _ **El reconocimiento de sí mismo.**_


	3. Chapter 3: No esperes mucho de mí

**Aclaración:**

Quisiera pedir una disculpa, me había olvidado por completo que Sasuke era mayor que Naruto por pocos meses pero al acabo era mayor. Y no era mi intención cambiarle la edad, pero mi cabeza lo intercambió ya que hice esta historia al principio para otro fandom y lo terminé cambiando al SasuSaku. Secreto, sh. ¿?

ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ

El vibrar del celular levantó a la persona que se encontraba perdida en sus sueños. La resplandeciente luz de la pantalla molestó sus negruzcos orbes cuando lo volvió a encender. ¿Quién era capaz de llamarlo a las 3 de la mañana un viernes? Estaba cansado, por no decir deseando no volver a despertar en un buen tiempo, pero las cosas no eran simplemente como uno las soñaba. Era una llamada de line una aplicación inútil para él que casi siempre ignoraba. Por lo que el silenciar la misma estaba siempre en sus planes, tan solo sino se enterase por ese medio de los nuevos trabajos que su manager les imponía, quizá estaría totalmente descomunicado. Marcó sin ánimo alguno a aquel número molesto que tanto le había insistido el despertar.

—¡Heeeeeeey Teme! Adivina quién habla ahora ttebayo—. Como si era poco, ahora debía adivinar algo que era jodidamente obvio, pensó en una manera profesional de colgar pero solo encontró las menos ortodoxas que incluirían un insulto hacia su amigo. No entendía como el peli rubio tenía tantos ánimos en la madrugada pero quizá era importante por lo que decidió escucharlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? Si no es nada importante te colgaré en este mismo momento—. respondió el peliazul con el peor humor del mundo, su cama era la más cómoda y solo quería volver a dormir, después de todo aún no olvidaba las locuras cometidas por una persona como él, que raramente realizaba cosas sin pensar.

— Ya, ya mira. Ahora estoy en el lobby de tu departamento. ¿Podrías abrirme? Me estoy congelando.

Para lo que faltaba. Ahora Naruto llegaba a las tres de la mañana a visitarlo sin entender el motivo aparente. ¿Podría ser que el peli rubio se encontraba tomado? No, no lo parecía. Sin articular sonido alguno a su interlocutor, se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, respirando hondo abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras colgaba aquella llamada molesta que recibía.

— YAH. TEME. ¿POR QUÉ ME CUELGAS?— . Preguntó un peli rubio enojado mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular en negro, pateando imaginariamente algo a su alrededor. Aquella escena hizo que una sonrisa burlesca apareciera en los labiales del oji negro que observaban divertidos la escena que hacía su contrario.

— No te he colgado, por favor entra antes de que te deje afuera—. Diciendo esto se adentró de nuevo a su departamento esperando que el menor entrase tras de él. No se encontraba a disposición para soportarlo a las tres de la mañana, menos cuando aquel día iban a viajar más tarde a Osaka donde se daría el concierto de bandas.

Escuchado el sonido de la puerta atrás de él, se dirigió a prepararse un café. Después de todo, a las 6 am, el manager los vendría a recoger y por lo visto Naruto ya había tenido planeado quedarse ahí, al parecer había traído una maleta con la ropa que usaría en esos días. Sin hablar observaba al peli rubio dejar su maleta encima de la mesa y acomodarse en el mueble mientras encendía la televisión. ¿Desde cuándo se habría atrevido a tener tanta confianza con él? No lo recordaba, ni recordaba el tiempo compartido con su amigo. ¿Quizá toda su infancia?Con lo que le importaba.

ㅡEn fin... ¿Qué ocurrió dobe?ㅡ. Preguntó sigilosamente mientras caminaba al mueble donde se encontraba su amigo. Llevaba dos tazas de café a cada mano, suponiendo que aquello sería una larga madrugada. Se sentó al lado del peli rubio, esperando respuesta alguna, se limitó a dejar aquellas tazas en la pequeña mesa de centro que se encontraba al frente suyo para poder observar a su amigo que se encontraba callado. Abrió sus ojos a la par divisando aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que salían de los ojos del más animado de sus amigos.

¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido?

Sin decir nada se quedó en silencio esperando por alguna palabra que saliese de la boca del contrario.

ㅡCreo que es casi obvio ¿No?ㅡ. Suspiró pasando sus dedos suavemente en su cabello, despeinando el mismo para liberar su frustración en aquellas amargas palabras.

El oji negro se quedó en silencio un momento.

ㅡTú y tu pareja de nuevo. ¿Verdad?ㅡ.

Asintiendo sin palabra alguna, el Uchiha ya entendía lo que había ocurrido. Naruto había terminado con su pareja. Pero ¿Cuándo ellos no tenían problemas? En su relación ya había visto incontables veces ver a Naruto llegar a la madrugada a su departamento mientras se quejaba de su tan "adorable" enamorado.

Era un año ya en donde el pelo rubio había decidido salir con aquel chico con facciones de chica, que tanto le había encantado al líder conocer desde un principio. Aquel chico por el cuál el dobe corría a ayudar sin importar lo que dejaba atrás. Desde que comenzó a salir con él sabía que el pelo rubio se iba a enamorar perdidamente como cada una de las relaciones que había tenido a lo largo de los años. No fue sorpresa alguna cuando se enteró que deseaba salir con un chico después de todo las relaciones de su amigo se habrían alternado a lo largo del tiempo entre chicos y chicas, cada uno con el mismo problema. Naruto que era lo suficiente para cualquiera no era lo suficiente para ellos.

Suspiró colocando su mano sobre la espalda encorvada del menor, y dando leves golpes en su espalda trató de calmar las lágrimas del que fuese su mejor amigo.

ㅡ¿Ahora que ocurrió?ㅡ. Preguntó sin limitarse a ser indirecto o mostrar su molestia de que esto era algo que pasaba casi siempre.

Alzando su zurda para tranquilizarse un poco, el oji azul tomó la palabra de su amigo.

ㅡVerás... Me... me encontré a Haku en nuestra cama con...Zabuza. Nuestro vecino de departamen..-

No terminó de terminar la última palabra cuando una nuevas lágrimas traicioneras arremetieron contra él. Ah. Ahora lo entendía, esto no era algo fácil de disculpar. Quizá era algo que no se debía disculpar. No supo decir nada, se levantó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo y con su mirada prácticamente lo obligó a seguirlo a su habitación. El menor sin decir nada, lo siguió para luego recostarse en la cama del mayor.

ㅡDuerme hasta que el mánager nos venga a ver,ㅡ. Dijo el peli azul apagando el foco tras de sí. ㅡMe iré al cuarto de huéspedes, mientras tanto. Como sé que te gusta mi cama te la dejaré por hoy ㅡ. Terminó de decir mientras se alejaba de la cama donde se encontraba el menor y llegaba al marco de la puerta.

ㅡTeme, sigo pensando que serías la mejor pareja para mí...ㅡ. Dijo el peli rubio observando a su amigo a lo lejos y tanteando el tema de conversación entre ambos.

ㅡJá, já. Si no quieres quedarte fuera de mi casa duerme yaㅡ Soltó una suave risa, moviendo sus hombros de manera circular mientras caminaba. En pocos momentos uno de verdad podría estresarse, peor aún cuando su amigo siempre le soltaba aquellas palabras de 'amor' cada que le terminaban.

Se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes intentando dormir aquellas dos horas que aún le quedaban, tratando de no pensar en lo consiguiente y no concentrarse en sus eventos próximos, después de todo Shikamaru ya llegaría a recordárselos luego de que se tomase tan en serio su papel como mánager. Podría parecerle todo problemático pero cuando se trataba de negocios su pereza se esfumaba de vez en cuando. ¿De qué rayos servía un mánager si cuando necesitabas algo te mandaba a ti mismo a conseguirlo? El "señor problemático' era más problemático de lo que esperaba.

Dada las seis y quince de la mañana el sonido del timbre lo volvió a despertar. Sin preguntar quién era, tan sólo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con otra brillante sonrisa en frente de él. ¿Acaso todos los que madrugaban debían verse tan felices? ¿No pueden ser personas normales? Se preguntaba el peli negro mientras se alejaba de la puerta a recoger sus cosas, puestas en el mueble de la sala.

ㅡYO!ㅡ. Gritó el alegre amigo "afelpado" de su grupo. Kiba venía totalmente renovado de aquellos pocos días que no se vieron. Quizá su enamorada francesa le había dado aquel sexo satisfactorio del que él tanto se encontraba orgulloso para sentirse tan motivado. No era necesario restregarlo tanto en su rostro. Detrás de él caminaba el peli negro con ojeras, delatando el mismo cansancio del Uchiha. "Alguien medio normal" pensó él, esperando al último integrante de la colección. Su mánager Nara Shikamaru que con un gran bostezo ingresaba al departamento.

ㅡKiba, levanta a Naruto. Por ahora todos nos dirigiremos al autoㅡ Dijo el mánager conociendo la situación que lo aquejaba en ese momento. Después de todo el peli azul le había dicho con el más mínimo detalle en un mensaje, que no lo fuese a ver a Naruto a la casa del peli rubio sino a la de él.

Haciendo con la mano, se dirigió al ascensor esperando la llegada del resto. Con sólo diez minutos de espera, todos se encontraban bajando a su destino.

Un ojeroso Sai, se encontraba tarareando una canción que escuchaba desde su iPOD, un molesto Uchiha que trataba de tranquilizar sus nervios colocando su mano sobre el puente de su nariz para restregarse los ojos mientras en su otra mano sostenía el termo lleno de café para aquel largo día. Un lloroso Naruto que cabizbajo se encontraba murmurando maldiciones mientras sostenía un pequeño peluche de sapo que lo acompañaba a dormir en varios momentos. Un sonriente Kiba que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mandaba mensajes desde su celular (seguramente a su loca novia amante de gatos) mientras caminaba sin ver absolutamente nada. Y un molesto Shikamaru que le parecía muy problemático salir tan de madrugada pero que la agencia lo había obligado a hacerlos participar y de eso dependía su trabajo. Toda esta combinación de personas era perfecta para perder la cabeza. ¿No es así?

Aquel extraño grupo caminaba sin ser "nada sospechosos" hacía el automóvil que los llevaría a su destino. Shikamaru ahora con su nueva función de conductor los obligó a seguir descansando, mientras manejaría unas cuantas horas esperando que ellos atraparan menos estrés del que se les hacía evidente.

ㅡAsí que... conoceremos al platónico del Uchihaㅡ

Un silencio sepulcral se vio presente cuando todos ya habrían entrado a la furgoneta y está había comenzado a dar marcha a su destino.

ㅡTksㅡ. Otra vez el zorro hablando demás. Pensó el oji negro, observando enojado fuera de la ventana, mientras era observado por el peli rubio que no sabía si reír o seguir llorando por su dolor.

ㅡNee. Nee. ¿De qué platónico hablan, Sasuke?ㅡ. Preguntó curioso el perro del grupo.

ㅡOlvidalo, olvidalo Kiba. Es mejor no meternos en campo minado ttebayoㅡ. Decidió intervenir Naruto mientras le hacía con la mano atrás del peli negro para que se callase y no dijese palabra alguna.

ㅡMejor sigamos durmiendo, es lo mejor para todosㅡ. Dijo esto para callar y aminorar el ambiente. Que se encontraba pesado ante la situación que su amigo había provocado. Sabía que Sasuke no era de fácil provocación, pero si Sai seguía provocándole esto acabaría mal para todos en la banda. Suspiró por última vez, cerrando sus ojos y escuchando la suave música que Shikamaru había decidido poner.

Seis horas más tarde habrían llegado a su destino.

 **Nota** : HOLAAAA, perdón la demora de subir nuevo capítulo. ㅠㅠ Casi todo el mes de marzo no pude terminar, he tenido más de la mitad del capítulo hecho pero se me hacía complicado seguirlo al no haber entrado a un pc en todo el tiempo. Admito que este capítulo no es SasuSaku en sí, pero era necesario para que entendieran las relaciones de los personajes principales, tanto de amistad como de relaciones amorosas. Ah, qué. No se imaginaron a Naruto bisexual ¿O sí? No se preocupen, esto no es NaruSasu pero vamos. Es normal que hayan diferentes gustos a cualquier sexo. ㅠㅠ En el siguiente capítulo ya verán a Sasuke "interactuar" con Sakura hehehe gracias por su atención. Sería genial si opinasen sobre esto para saber su reacción. Ciao ciao


End file.
